Harry Potter the son of Krampus
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: well Harry is going to have a interesting life after Krampus the Christmas demon kills his family Harry is adopted into the craziest family ever of murderous toys, cookies, and elves oh boy and won't to know the best part I'm the first one to do this yes I started the first crossover of this kind haha rated M for possible gore
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: how the Dursley's died

Twas the night before Christmas and all throughout privet Drive there were lights and ornaments for all were merry, all but one house that didn't have a single light and didn't even have a tree yet there were presents for that was assured this was house number 4 on Privet Drive little whinging you see the residents of this house hated the idea of a magic old man that climbed down chimneys to give gifts in fact they hated Magic completely so much so that they hated there more magical relatives the Potter's and that was the reason why the last of the Potters the orphaned and unknown to him hero of the Wizarding world Harry Potter who was locked up in the cupboard under the stairs and listening to the family that was gathered around the presents

"Come on Dudley open your presents" Vernon dursley a rather large man said to his equally large son who quickly went for his gifts this was after all his fifth christmas this also meant it was Harry's fifth Christmas as well and the know six year old sat back sadly watching as his larger Cousin pulled out several large toys some of them he broke on the way out of packaging you see the family was extremely cruel to the young child making young Harry do all of the chores in the house and around and what's more beating him when he couldn't finish the impossible task fast enough leaving Harry extreamly bruised and battered almost constantly but what's more was the fact that while the Dursley's didn't believe in Christmas Harry did but each year his family never got him a single present except maybe a old sock but this year Harry had stumbled upon something it was a old worn bell with something etched onto the side _Gruss von Krampus_ and what in Harry's opinion was the best part of this year was the fact that the Dursley had let him keep in there words the useless trinket and grasping it in hand Harry made his first ever christmas wish

"I wish I could go away from here" Harry whispered before turning his back to his door he went to bed and sleep soon took him while outside a storm started to brew and a large horned demon started to prowl having heard something unbelievable someone had wished to escape from non believers that had never happened before and this had the demon of christmas in wonder 'what kind of life could someone have to wish this' and with this in mind the evil being stalked forward having left his sleigh a ways away and quickly he found the presence of his trinket and following it he found the house but froze upon spotting the magic around it

"Hmm this is old blood magic used for protection while loved" Krampus said but frowned before putting his hand on the magic and breaking through it easily like it was nothing but a flimsy spider web

"This doesn't point well" Krampus said in his gravelly voice before he continued onward and soon enough he was right outside the window and watched the small family inside and was soon disgusted with the people the big fat one was drinking out of a large beer while his small wife walked around dolting on the smaller fat one and he was even more disgusted when he noticed no tree no lights no christmas in this house

"Dad I never asked but what is so special about this day" the small fat one said this caused the father to snort

"Nothing at all my son just some people worshiping a freak and his freaky reindeer" Vernon said this caused Krampus to grind his teeth while he and the jolly fat man might not see eye to eye about some things they did acknowledge each other and was in a form of truce but Krampus did not like how his enemy/friend was being talked about here

"Freak get in here and clean up this mess" the small woman shrilled loudly this made Krampus look up in hatred then surprise at the bearer of his trinket he was a small child and Krampus could see why making his blood boil and his teeth to sharpen and he watched in anger as the child was forced to pick up the large mess his relative made and Krampus watched as the ribs on the child moved as he walked how the child kept his head down and his threadbare clothes close to his body for more warmth this also caused the bruises to come out clearly and the demon's eyes flared a dark blood red as he watched as the child picked up as much of the trash as he could and quickly went to the trashcan to throw it away

"Not there you freak take it outside" the father hissed this caused the small child to flinch making the demon's anger even more powerful and he watched as the small child walked out into the snow storm with barely any form of warmth to throw away the trash in a large bin across the street and using his powers he lessened the storm around the child but even still when he went back in his libs were blue and his frame was shaking but the family ignored this and sent him out once more with the rest of the trash before the fat oath whispered something to the smaller oath and the child had reached forward and grabbed one of his toys a plush bear and ripped it's head off right as the small child walked back in

"Oops looks like you'll need to take two more pieces of trash out with you" the small chubby one said and Krampus knew both he and the child realized that the brat wasn't just talking about the broken toy

"I can't stand this anymore watching this to me my minion's when night falls we strike" Krampus growled and almost instantly the snow got wilder and wilder until it was a full blown snowstorm centered showly on the Dursley household and in this snowstorm Krampus's sligh and minions came in

Back in the house

"What the blazes the weather was fine a minute ago" Vernon said looking outside with his wife

"Oh you know how the weather is hunny always all over the place" Petunia said with her nose held high both didn't hear when something came into the house through the air ducts or the fact that a pair of glossed eyes were staring down at them and had started to understand why it's master especially didn't like this house

"Well know I think I will be going to bed know dear but I think before I go I should give the little freak his christmas gift" Vernon said walking to the small child who was standing by the door shaking then causing the glossed eyes to widen Vernon hit the child across the head almost sending him out of the room and causing the child to bleed a bit on his head leaving a tear in his skin and looking closer the evil being spotted the ring that was on the man's finger that caused it

"Get to your room freak and I better not hear a peap from you or you won't get supper until next year" Vernon growled and nodding Harry quickly left and watching him the glossed eye's narrowed in anger when she spotted the cupboard being the room he entered and when her three teammates joined her the possessed christmas doll known as Perchta growled at them

"This year no funny business boy's were killing this family" Perchta said this made Der Klown frown having wanted to have fun

"And this year it seems were also on a little bit of a rescue mission" Perchta said before pointing at the cupboard door

"There's a believer in there and it seems to be his room" Perchta said and when what the possessed doll said registered and they realized the meaning of it all of the toy's growled before moving on through the house

In the living room

Dudley was alone his parents had went upstairs to get ready for bed and playing with his new toy's Dudley started looking around for something to snack on only to spot a small gingerbread man by the empty fireplace and reaching over Dudley didn't worry a bit as he bit into the small cookies foot but he did start worrying when the cookie moved and attached itself to the boy's face and started pulling the child up the chimney

"MOMMY DADDY" Dudley screamed and quickly Vernon rushed down stairs with his wife right on his tail only to watch as the last of their son went up the chimney this caused Petunia to scream only for the woman to scream more when the vent next to her long necked head opened and the possessed doll known as Tik Tok came out and jumped at her stabbing her in the shoulder

"What the hell" Vernon yelled before moving to punch the toy away from his wife only to stop when he felt a pain in his leg and looking down he spotted Teddy Klaue biting his leg this caused the large oaf to scream in pain as the bone snapped under the bear's jaw then hearing a screeching Vernon looked up only to watch as Perchta flew down from the vent and with her claws sharpened claw her way through Vernon Dursley's heart ripping it out of his body and at the same time Tik tok stabbed Petunia in the heart making her fall next to her husband both dead

"Huh pathetic Der Klown didn't even get to have any fun" Teddy Klaue said shaking his head while looking up at the jack in the box who was surprisingly not in the vent

With Harry

Harry had went to his room but had soon found that he couldn't sleep and kept tossing and turning he kept having a feeling that something was going to happen tonight and he was soon proven right when he heard screaming outside his room and he quickly looked out only to watch as his family was killed by toy's but what surprised Harry was the fact that he wasn't sad and if he was truthful to himself he was a bit happy that they were gone but know he was worried

'What would these things do to me' Harry thought looking at the know blood stained toys before he froze hearing a noise behind him and looking back he watched as a face appeared in the vent grate behind him and he watched as the things mouth seemed to split three ways and it waved at him almost jolly like then with a distorted cheerful voice it spoke

"Well hello there you good in there" the clown? Asked although Harry was to shocked to answer and then he heard small footsteps coming closer to his door

"Of course he went to the child he always loved them" the female voice of that doll said before Harry heard the lock on the door get slammed open

"Huh who puts a small child in a room like this" a gruff voice said with a slight russian accent it was only when the door opened that Harry realized it was the bear with razor sharp claws that had spoken but what surprised Harry was the two Gingerbread men in his hand and Harry realized that none of them could have reached the lock without help but know Harry didn't know what to do there was creepy toys in front of him and behind him and the cupboard wasn't that big

"Don't worry kid we're not going to harm you are boss wants to meet you" the bear said folding his paws his words caused the boy to flinch and just a bit of the rough texture of the bear seemed to slip away when he spotted that

"I'm being honest kid we aren't going to harm you" The bear said in a less rough voice and slowly Harry moved forward out of the cupboard then he watched as the clown climbed out of the vent on out of the room as well it was only then he saw how large the thing was it was huge and looked to be able to eat him whole easy this made Harry freeze before he looked back in the room and at the vent before looking back at the creature's size 'how did he fit in there'

Then together the toys lead the child out of the house but Perchta stopped before flying up and tacking Vernon's large coat off of the rack and making it plop on to the ground next to Harry

"You should put that on don't want you getting a cold" Perchta said walking ahead but she froze at the look of shock on the child's face like he had never heard of something like that and looking at the family that was dead on the carpet and back at the child he probably didn't know the only question was why did that make the possessed doll hurt in her chest she didn't have feelings she was a killer if she got doe eyed over every child she'd never be able to kill them anymore so ignoring the feeling Perchta continued on but shared a glance with Tik tok who nodded at her before she flew up to the door handle and turned it as soon as the child had put on the jacket which was extremely large on him heck they could barely see him underneath the large coat but they watched as his green eyes widened at the sight outside the door there was Krampus looking down at the child with his sled and elves behind him

"Hmm so you are the bearer of my trinket" Krampus spoke with his graveled distorted voice and Harry's eyes widened before he pulled the bell out of his pocket

"Yes that is the one but I must ask who wishes to leave his home especially one as young as you" Krampus said and he watched as the child put on a brave face trying to not be scared and the demon approved

"One that didn't have much love sir" Harry said truthfully he knew he could not lie to this being because it would know and what's more if his family members body's weren't enough of a notion this being would kill him without regrets and Krampus's eyes flashed at the hint of fear

"Are you scared of me" Krampus asked and slowly Harry nodded

"Good that's what I am meant to be scary and yet you do not draw my wrath hmm do you know who I am" Krampus asked and once again Harry shook his head

"I am Krampus the demon of christmas I am the one that makes the more bad boys and girls disappear" Krampus said and he saw a flash in Harry's eyes and could see the child's thoughts through them about how he knew the demon was talking about his family

"And what of me sir" Harry asked looking straight into Krampus's dead eyes and slowly there was a tug and at the edges of Krampus's gabbing frozen mouth his lips turned up into a gaping smile

"That is up to you, you can stay and be most likely sent to a orphanage or you can come with me" Krampus said surprising his minion's and himself truthfully at his words and the demon's watched as the child considered what Krampus said he had heard horror stories about orphanages from the Dursley's but how much of that was true and this was a demon would he really like to live with a killer a murder someone who killed his aunt, uncle, and cousin but then he thought of all of the words his family sent his way how he was a pest a waste of space how he was a demon and looking up Harry nodded

"I think I would like to stay with you please sir" Harry said and for the first time Krampus smiled a true smile not a fake one or a forced one and putting a hand on the small boy's shoulder he lead him over to his sled as all of his demon's piled into the bag in the back and Krampus put a forced sleep on the boy before he seat him down in the front of the sled then turning back to the house Krampus held out his hand and catching the soul's of the Dursley's including Dudley's who the Elves had sacrificed to the snow beast and swirling the snow in his hand created a snowglobe with a copy of the house inside and the demon put the soul's of the dursley's inside and as soon as they regained conscious inside the snowglobe he shook it hard shaking the house and them

"Huh I'm going to have fun tormenting you" Krampus said before getting into his sled

* * *

Well what did you guys think oh and by the way I am sorry I haven't updated anything this week you see christmas was going on I moved and I didn't have any kind of wifi until yesterday and I am still catching up with what all I missed sense my christmas story and I hope you guys liked this story I actually had the idea after I watched the movie I mean what the characters in the movie was doing was bad I agree but then I thought of what I had been planning to update and had been typing my Harry Potter story and I thought but the Dursley's would be worse and then this story came into being and honestly I can't wait to scare Hogwarts with a demon raised Harry but which do you think I should have a creepy sense of humor Harry that makes a lot of mentions of death and likes to plan people's death or one that carries around a knife everywhere and act's a lot like the toy's when he's mad don't know yet guess I'll figure out when I post the next chapter hope you guys enjoyed this bye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:a magic school (evil laughter)

It had been 5 years since Krampus or who Harry know calls Papa took the used to be small child into his home and over the years Harry had gotten over his new family's scary appearances and had grown to really love them like a family even if Perchta babied him and Teddy Klaue was a bit rough but even so they were kind to the child although Harry could do without Tik Tok's droning voice seriously that wind up toy sounded like the most boring of teachers, no had to be the most boring of teachers how was his voice so slow yet he was so quick in a fight it didn't make sense but what did cause Harry to laugh on this day of torture of being in class with Tik Tok was Der Klown jumping around behind the possessed wind up toy

"Harry you must listen you will need to know this" Tik Tok said in his mechanical voice while pointing at the image on the board

"I know I know you at first aim for the knee caps making it harder for the person to move and then go for the throat with my knife" Harry said looking up at the drawing of a human body

Yeah Harry had gotten used to the idea of killing people over the years of living with demon's although he would admit they were kind demon's they only went after bad people or in their words the naughty people so in Harry's mind the demon's while evil yes were also some what the good guys after all what kind of people break's a child's love of magic at a young age Harry did know that most adults stop believing in magic but for a kid magic is everything it's the present under the tree it was the hugs of a loving parent magic meant everything to a child and to take that away

Harry quickly shook his head away from the thoughts trying not to get mad again only to find that class was almost over and quickly when Tik Tok told him to go on the small child almost instantly went running from the room and quickly he tried to get a small glimpse into Papa's room but he soon found two talons on his shoulder's when he did so

"Oh well know looks like we have a naughty child trying to see his presents" a garbled familiar voice said behind Harry and looking behind him he saw Perchta was on his back once again looking down at him with those creepy but kind eyes

"Oh come on Perchta you have to admit Papa has been really secretive about the gift this year" Harry said and Perchta had to nod at this before she tapped Harry on the head again

"True but let's go before I have to send you back to Tik Tok for another lesson" Perchta said and slumping his shoulders Harry went with his mother figure to the kitchen to help the elves cook huh more like stop the elves from making to much of a mess and soon enough it was almost time for Harry's presents and cake

At Hogwarts

The Headmaster was worried he had found with surprise that the Dursley's had either left or was killed mysteriously but what was more disturbing was the fact that Harry's letter had no address it was like where he was had no name at all not even a room address the only thing the letter had on it was for Mr. Potter nothing else just that but even so Dumbledore put it with the others in hopes that the hogwarts magic would take it to where it needed to go but just in case the Headmaster also put in the location to meet with Professor Mcgonagall in London and with that he sent it off with a owl

Back with Harry

The rather large group of Demons and one small child all was in the dinning area surrounding the pit to hell to keep warm as slowly the Elves brought out the large chocolate cake to the table that had only two chairs one large one that held Krampus while the other smaller one had Harry and both were looking at the cake although Krampus also was giving Der Klown a look each time he moved the demon of christmas knowing how the possessed jack in the box could get when sugar was involved

"You know Der Klown will find a way to get some of that cake" Harry whispered as he watched the cake

"True why do you think it's so large" Krampus said with a laughing voice this just caused Harry to smirk and as soon as all of the candles were lit everyone started to sing

"Ooh Happy birthday to you Happy birthday to you we hope you have a happy birthday and maybe kill some fools to help" they sang before laughing at the end when Harry blew out the candles and cut a slice for himself, Perchta, and Krampus while the others soon got slices for themselves while Der Klown had got himself a large helping this caused Harry to laugh then he turned to his father who had pulled out a box and handed it over to him

"I thought you should have this it should help you" Krampus said and quickly Harry opened the gift only to stare in shock at what was inside it was a knife but it was unlike any he had before this one was a bit more dark it had carvings embedded in it all of them in a language Harry didn't know which was surprising seeing as Krampus had taught him over the years every language known to man

"It's the demon language this blade is known as the demon slayer it was made to kill the wicked by the wicked this blade showed all the evil beings in the world that even in the darkest of places there is a light and that light will always shine even when the darkness surrounded it" Krampus said patting his son's head

"Use the blade rightly and it will always keep you save" Krampus said and Harry nodded and then Krampus tossed him a sheathed and quickly Harry put it around his hip and sheathed the blade

"Huh I think it needs a new name Demon slayer is fine and all but a bit overused nowadays" Perchta said and Krampus shrugged and Harry started smirking looking at the sheath

"How about kringle" Harry joked and everyone froze before laughing

"Well that could work because it will definitely kringle people" Perchta said laughing and everyone joined back in while Harry rolled his eyes at the joke

"Only the Naughty no one else" Harry said smiling and the group nodded even more laughing and soon enough they all were having fun and talking but slowly everyone stopped at hearing something impossible the flapping of wings you see the Krampus household was in actuality in a separate dimension that was so cold that only the ones Krampus allows to live here could survive heck the whole family lived in a cavern system under the snow and ice but soon enough the sound of wings came closer until a owl of all things came flying in from the only entrance into the caves and stopped covered in frost in front of Harry before showing the letter that was attached to it's leg and hesitantly Harry reached out and grabbed the letter and opened it while the owl looked around and everyone could see the fear in its eyes and one elf even lickeed it's lips to scare it and the scared twitch it began made all of them smirk but they knew they wouldn't harm it

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY, Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore,Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards" Harry read raising his eyebrow and everyone looked at Harry at his words

"Dear Mr. Potter we are pleased to inform you that have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 september we await your owl by no later than 31 july yours sincerely MInerva Mcgonagall deputy headmistress" Harry read and everyone heard a crack and looking over Harry saw Perchta's mouth had dropped open showing her layer's of teeth

"Well that explains a lot especially the little pink clothes issue" Perchta said looking at Harry who smiled a little bit

"Well that was funny" Harry said and Krampus laughed a bit at the fact you see at one point for no apparent reason in Harry's younger life Perchta had for a unknown reason all of her white tattered clothes became pink heck even her wings turned pink and she had hated it and know she finally knew why and know she glared playfully at Harry

"Sorry" Harry said and the possessed Doll nodded shaking her head

"So I school for magic think I should go" Harry asked looking over to his father who looked to be thinking about it

"It could help us and I do remember some wizards I have taken before hmm" Krampus said before he reached over and pulled a second paper out of the envelope

"Because we could not find your address we have made a visit available you may met Professor Mcgonagall at the Leaky cauldron in London" Krampus read and everyone looked at each other

"Well at least it gives me something to do until christmas except listen to Tik Tok's droning voice" Harry teased this caused said toy to push the boy lightly from his chair with his unarmed hand

"Then it is decided you shall meet with this woman alone I do not think these people will be any different in opinion than anyone else about demons" Krampus said and Harry nodded agreeing before getting a piece of paper and writing a short letter

"Okay I agree to coming to this school and I will meet with this Professor at the location a midnight tomorrow" Harry wrote before going to hand it to the bird who was staring at the know much closer Der Klown who looked to have gotten hungry again and was staring at the bird

"No Der Klown we need the bird" Harry said before handing his letter to the bird who quickly flew of and to help the bird along Krampus opened a portal for the bird back into the human world

"Know it looks like you should get ready this year might be fun" Krampus said and everyone started to have evil grins Harry most of all

"Yeah I'm going to have fun scaring the population" Harry said before going to get his stuff

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked this I personally liked my idea of the knife I have something special planned for that later and I hope you guys enjoy the story bye


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: buying school supplies with a demon's son

Professor Mcgonagall was surprised when Harry's letter got there with that time but even though it was a bit strange she still went she was at the moment standing outside the leaky cauldron when Harry walked to her he was wearing a worn old red coat that fit him nicely he seemed to be smaller than she expected but what was surprising was the necklace around his neck it was simple string but at the end was a dull old bell with something written on it and surprisingly MInerva could only hear small tinks from it but everything else was what she expected a almost carbon copy of james but with Lilly's eyes but if MInerva had looked closer she would have noticed that Harry's eyes had a strange glow to them that would have made anyone afraid

"So are you Professor Mcgonagall" Harry asked the by the looks of it stern witch

"Yes I am I will be leading you through Diagon Alley for your supplies" Minerva said and Harry nodded and quickly followed her as she took him through the pub and Harry quickly pushed up the hood when some of them stared a bit more

"Don't worry about that I'll explain it later" Minerva said before leading Harry farther in and into a back alley way

"Well what do you know the perfect spot to kill someone" Harry said looking at Minerva with raised eyes although she gave him a shocked look in return

"It's a joke because usually it's bad to be down a dark alley way" Harry said and Minerva had to nod at that before she pulled out her wand and moved to the brick wall

"Okay now you have to follow this pattern to get into diagon alley" Minerva said before tapping the stones in a specific area's and Harry instantly put the code in his memory as he watched the bricks move aside and become a gateway

"Welcome to diagon alley" Minerva said but she noticed that Harry didn't seem that impressed

'Huh it does look cool but I wonder what she would think of the hidden city of atlantis that Papa has in his room after everyone went dark there then after a minute Minerva took Harry to Gringotts which was almost closed but luckily they got there in time and Harry quickly learned the money system and got enough Money for what he needed then they started going around and getting the stuff new robes that Harry didn't know if he would wear all the time and all of the other things he needed but it was when he was in the bookstore that came as a surprise

"Come on Mom we can still get more books" a young female voice said and Harry turned to watch as a small bushy haired girl came in to the bookstore and she quickly went to the same aisle as he was and when he saw her he nodded his head and then smirked when he saw her tired mother following her in

"Don't you think it's a bit late to be buying new books" Harry asked picking up the last of his school books

"No I don't think so" the girl said bring some books as well

"Well Hermione Granger she will be one of your fellow classmates this year mr. Potter" Minerva said this caused Harry to smile

"Well I hope we might be friends then but I warn you I'm a bit hyperactive" Harry said smiling and Hermione smiled as well and shook Harry's hand then waving at his new possible friend Harry left the bookstore and headed to the last place he needed to go to the wand shop and as soon as he entered he had the feeling that this place was going to be dark and he liked that

"Ah Mr. Potter I've been expecting you" a voice said from the darkness (okay sorry guys but I don't like writing this part mostly because it's the exact same as in the book I can't change it or else the whole series is destroyed so open the book to find out or you already know)

After the wand shop

"Mrs. Mcgonnigal what did he mean that a wand gave me my scar" Harry asked and Minerva looked down a bit before waving her hand for the boy to follow her into the ice cream parlor although she did give him a strange look when he bought five different chocolate ice creams

"What it's still my birthday" Harry said this just caused MInerva to smirk before sitting down

"Harry do you know what ever happened to your parents" Minerva asked and Harry shook his head

"Nope after the Dursley's died I stopped believing everything they ever told me so I doubt my parents were drunks that died in a car crash" Harry said this shocked Minerva because first off Harry wasn't living with the Dursley's and second they had basically told a child there parents had died for nothing

"Well I can assure you the Dursley's lied and as for the fact that you don't live with them anymore will have to be talked about later" Minerva said and Harry nodded but he knew he could never tell them where he lived mostly because where he lived didn't have a name

"And as for your parents they were not drunkards I can assure you they were two of my most brightest students but we were in a time of war" Minerva said and at Harry's look of surprise explained

"You see there was this group lead by a mad man who wanted all non wizard born children or muggleborns to be kicked out of the wizarding world and all muggles killed" Minerva said and Harry quickly realized what she meant this guy had wanted to kill everyone not a wizard ha like that was going to happen after all there was more than one demon group protecting humanity (know all of you guys are looking at the screen and saying WHAT)

"And when your parents learned of the fact after their sixth year at Hogwarts they joined the fight and faced against the death eaters as they called themselves many times they even survived fighting their leader that people stated only the best could beat three times and survived but that put a target on their heads especially when your mother found out she was pregnant so then they went into hiding but sadly it wasn't enough one day Voldemort" MInerva said before flinching not expecting herself to say the name but it was like something commanded her to only speak the truth

"The Death eaters leader came to the house and killed your family with a dark spell that was forbidden the killing curse" MInerva said and unknown to her Harry started wondering how to get said spell it could help his line of work

"But when he got to you something unknown stopped him it was like there was a barrier around you and from guess alone the spell bounced back and killed the dark lord but even today people are afraid to say his name in fear" MInerva said and Harry quickly thought over all of this so his parents were heros wonder what they were thinking knowing their son was being raised by demons and this dark lord had attempted to kill him but failed for a unknown reason he would have to look into this

"Thank you for telling me this" Harry said getting up before he felt a hand on his wrist and looking down he saw Minerva's hand

"There is one more thing because you were the only survivor you became something of a hero to the wizarding world huh they even gave you a title the boy who lived" MInerva said and Harry had to blink a couple of times 'oookay so a group of people he had never met and doesn't know anything about the real Harry Potter is calling him a hero and there saviour because he survived something his parents couldn't

"Oh wait on what day did my Parents die on" Harry asked and when MInerva answered Harry's eyes widened to they were near globes and he rushed out of the ice cream parlor holding onto his trinket around his neck

"Thanks for telling me professor I'll see you at school" Harry yelled back at her

"Wait there's one last thing you need to know to get to the train you have to run into a wall in between 9 and 10" Minerva yelled and she saw Harry raise a thumps up her way before he ran out of the gate way

"Sheesh he was right he is a bit hyperactive" Minerva said before going to pay for everything only to find the money already down on the table

"Although he does seem to be a good kid" Minerva said smiling down at the money that she quickly gave to the owner of the business before leaving

With Harry

Harry was at the moment with his Papa telling him everything he had learned

"But Papa get this my birth parents died on Halloween do you think" Harry said and Krampus nodded

"It is possible one of them or both could have stayed long enough to save you it's possible it is the day of the dead" Krampus said and Harry nodded then he brought out his wand

"But there is one bad news my wands a copy of Voldermort's" Harry said and Krampus just shrugged

"Huh doesn't matter we have your wand ready heck you didn't even have to go get a wand" Krampus said this just caused Harry to smirk while feeling the wind rush through his hair

* * *

I just realized that I messed up ch.3 I am so sorry ch3 is now back to being ch4


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the Train goes rocking

It had been a few days after Harry had gotten his supplies that Harry had went to get on the train but during this time Harry had been studying his books and practicing with his wand dark pine wood with the demon hair of Krampus himself and if the other wand worked for him well this one was a part of him it felt like it was an extension of himself but it was time for Harry to get on the train to Hogwarts and before he entered the station he checked to make sure he had everything his wand check, the chest with everything he needed check, and Kringler hidden in its sheath underneath his shirt check and with his mental checklist done Harry walked into the station and straight for Platform nine and ten you see it seemed Krampus did have a few wizards in storage somehow and he was able to convince them (torture them) to tell him how to get onto the train station and it was a old wizard that finally gave and after he told them Krampus did the one thing he did to all of his captures that he needed to thank he released him with his mind mostly wiped of ever knowing of Krampus and with the knowledge he had gotten Harry easily went into the station by walking through the barrier and then once the red steam train was in sight Harry started looking for a seat and soon enough found Hermione alone in one of the back rooms

"Well hello there miss Hermione do you mind if I join this compartment" Harry said this caused the girl to look up in surprise only to start giggling at the mock bow Harry was giving her

"Well certainly good sir" Hermione said and Harry quickly put up his chest and seat down

"Ah thats a good book made by Chaucer correct" Harry asked pointing at the book and Hermione nodded

"Yes it's filled with stories from several different people although I think it's a bit crude for me" Hermione said putting the book in her chest beside her

"Hmm true so I'm guessing your a book reader then" Harry said this just caused Hermione to look down and blush into her new book she had pulled out only to look back up when she heard humming and see Harry reading a book himself

"Well good thing I'm not alone then" Harry joked smiling this caused Hermione to smile back and the two fell into silence reading their books until Hermione looked up

"Um I"m Hermione Granger although I guess you already know that" Hermione said blushing again

"Yep but I guess you don't know my full name I'm Harry Potter at your service" Harry said making a mock salute this just caused Hermione to laugh a bit before she remembered the name

"Wait Potter as in the boy who lived" Hermione asked looking sharply at Harry who just shrugged

"Uh I don't really care for that I actually only found out about all of that a couple of days ago" Harry said this caused Hermione to look confused and she fell into silence even when the trolley past them and Harry got a drink it was only as Harry was taking his first sip of Pumpkin juice that Hermione got back to talking

"Wait if you didn't know about that title then what about all of the books about you" Hermione asked only to recoil when Harry did a spit take

"Wait books what books" Harry asked having went wide eyed at what Hermione said

"The Harry Potter adventure book although I guess it would be hard to believe a 6 year old battled and killed a demon" Hermione said although when she said demon Harry smirked before he went back to frowning

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to see someone about that" Harry said before he heard the door opening and a slightly chubby boy came inside and looked around

"Hum he hello have have either of you two seen a toad around" the boy asked and Harry could see the shyness rolling off of the kid

"Nope sorry but hey I'll help you find him if you want" Harry said and Hermione quickly agreed as well so both left there compartment to search for the toad Trevor but halfway through their search they ran into four boys fighting in the hall two looked like beefed up body guards for the small silver haired kid while the lone fighter seemed to be a tall redhead that had gotten angry

"Well well looks like some people ready to fight" Harry said and both groups turned to the smirking demon child while Hermione was frowning at the fight that was about to commence

"Well this doesn't seem very fair it's three against one sheesh" Harry said before walking past them with Hermione

"Uh sure it is and who might you be another muggle born" the white haired kid said and knowing the reference Harry just smirked

"Nope Harry Potter's the name and having fun is my game" Harry said turning to the two boys and nudging Hermione beside him just in case

"Wait Potter" both the redhead and silver head boys said both turning to Harry then both started trying to get Harry to be there friend while arguing at how they shouldn't be the other's friend this just caused Harry to smirk before with Hermione watching him he raised his trinket to his mouth and whispered something

"Well if you want to be my pals all you have to do is one thing" Harry said this caused everyone even the students looking into the compartment look at him

"You have to play my game if any of you can catch me you get to be my friend and the whole train is the chase" Harry said this just caused everyone to look at each other while Neville and Hermione was quickly hid inside a compartment nearby

"What afraid you can't catch me" Harry said before his trinket started playing music ( Get off of my back by Bryan adams)

 **Well you think that you can take me on**

The taunting in Harry's voice made the two boys stare forward at him

 **You must be crazy**

And know they were getting ready to pounce

 **There ain't a single thing you've done**

 **That's gonna phase me**

Then they jumped trying to grab ahold of Harry only to find that he had already jumped backward and ran into the next compartment

 **Oh, but if you want to have a go**

 **I just wanna let you know**

Then quickly the two boys and a army of Harry potter followers rushed after Harry as he dodged and weaved through more students trying to grab him

 **Get off my back and into my game**

 **Get out of my way and out of my brain**

 **Get outta my face or give it you best shot**

 **I think it's time you better face the fact**

 **Get off of my back**

And with those words Harry jumped and landed right next to Percy Weasley who was glaring at the crowd forming

 **You know it's all just a game that I'm playing**

After Harry said this he tapped Percy's side then made a come on motion

 **Don't think that you can't find a way in**

 **That's what I'm saying**

 **Oh, if you wanna have a go**

 **I just wanna let you know**

And know with a smirk Percy lunged trying to grab Harry only for the kid to have rushed into the next Compartment and lock the door behind him

 **Oh, get off my back and into my game**

 **Get out of my way and out of my brain**

 **Get outta my face or give it you best shot**

 **I think it's time you better face the fact**

 **Get off of my back**

 **Oh, if you wanna have a go**

It took a bit but the much larger group finally opened the door only to find Harry next to a open window

 **I just wanna let you know**

 **Get off, get off, ge-get off of my back and into my game**

As soon as Harry finished that lyric he had reached outside the window and slung himself outside and onto the roof of the train and was know running to the front while the students were following underneath him

 **Get out of my way and out of my brain**

 **Get outta my face or give it your best shot**

Everyone froze when they spotted Harry somehow inside the engine room with the lever right next to him

 **So know this train is coming of it's track**

And with a smirk Harry reached over and pushed the lever up making the train lurch faster forward and made the large group topple over and quickly Harry jumped over them and landed right outside the compartment at the start

 **Get off of my Back**

 **Yeah, get off of my back**

 **Get off**

 **Yeah**

 **Oh**

 **Get off**

 **Get off**

 **Get off**

 **Get off**

 **Get off**

 **Get off**

 **Get off**

 **Get Off Of My Back**

By the end of the song everyone was to tired and to filled with laughter to get back up only for the compartment next to Harry to open and Neville with his toad and Hermione came out and both ran into Harry

"Well hey I guess you guys caught me" Harry said this just caused laughter before everyone went to there own cabins exhaustive and Harry, Hermione, and Neville went back to there's with the blonde and redhead following

"Oh by the way my name's Draco Draco Malfoy" Draco said smirking which surprised him

"Yeah and I'm Ron Weasley" Ron said silently laughing at how Draco said his name

"Well you two already know my name but this is Hermione and Neville and I guess you two can join are compartment" Harry said and after he said this both glared at eachother a bit but slumped quickly they were to tired from the running and quickly the two sat down as far from each other as they could but as soon as Harry had sat down he got thumped on the head

"Ow what was that for" Harry asked looking at the book wielding girl who had just smacked him

"That was for running around the entire train like a lunatic" Hermione said while Trevor jumped up on his owners shoulder although Draco swore the toad was watching him

"What I told you I'm hyperactive" Harry said smiling this just caused Hermione to huff

"That wasn't being hyperactive that was being insane" Hermione asked then all of them saw the creepy smile that crossed Harry's face

"Ahh but what's the difference" Harry asked smirking only to get another book on the head along with several laughs from the others in the compartment and soon enough Harry and Hermione joined in 'uh guess this will be fun especially with these guys around' Harry thought and he made sure his trinket was still around his neck before he brought it to his lips

"Music off" Harry whispered thanking Krampus for the christmas gift Harry just loved music

Well that's the end of this chapter I hope you guys liked it my favorite part was when Harry jumped on the roof and on another note yes Draco will be one of Harry's friends this does not mean Malfoy senior will be Harry's ally but I will stat this Harry is very protective of his friends that's all see that as you may and I hope all of you liked this chapter see yeah


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4. The Sorting

The Train was slowly coming onto the station and even slower still the students on the train walked off all of them with exhausted but happy face's most of them was even talking to each other and several house members were surprised when they had learned that during the chase they had both helped and hindered each other even a Gryffindor and Slytherin had worked together to get the boy who lived and was at the moment talking about how they could have done better upon what they did as they walked toward the carriages while Harry and the other first years followed a giant of a man named Hagrid that was actually half giant to some boats that would lead them to the school only problem it was four to a boat but it looked like Draco had already counted for this and had got back with his two bodyguards who had went missing after the chase and followed them onto their own boat beside Harry's and as soon as all of them was aboard the boats set off traveling across the silent lake with Hogwarts looming impressively above them

"Wow you have to admit this school has some style" Harry said and some of his classmates had to nod but none of them was noticing how Harry was scanning the entirety of Hogwarts closely looking for good escape routes but he froze when he noticed a young girl seating on the ledge of one of the overly large windows the girl was silver haired and had on a regular Hogwarts robe on but she was by sight alone too young to be in Hogwarts but what was even stranger was the fact that the girl was looking at Harry and no one else with her shining blue eyes and instantly Harry realized no one else would notice this girl because he was looking at her with his demon sight to everyone else she would be invisible but one thing that concerned Harry was the fact that she was glowing a very sharp silver

"Well you're a bit of a show off aren't you" Harry whispered but he instantly noticed the girl smirked when he said this and he smirked back

"What was that Harry" Hermione said but all Harry did in return was shake his head

"Huh oh it was nothing Hermione" Harry said as the boats slowed down before entering Hogwarts bay and before the girl became out of sight she disappeared vanished with a flash of silver light and after seeing this Harry turned back to the front of the boat and watched as the boats slowly stopped at a small bay and quickly the soon to be students climbed out of the boats and quickly the group of friends formed back together as they walked toward a door and the group watched as Hagrid knocked on the door and after a bit Mcgonagall herself opened the doors

"The first years professor" Hagrid said and watching Mcgonagall Harry could see the difference between her and the woman he traveled through Diagon alley with right now she looked strict and no nonsense 'well I had better fix that' Harry thought follow the teacher before he started making some 'fun' ideas although Harry quickly realized he'd missed something when Mcgonnigal finished talking and left then he turned to his friends and quickly guessed the teacher had been talking about this sorting thing which with some help from a corrupt Wizard that Krampus had in he's storage Harry had found out how you get sorted and he was surprised with the idea of a hat rooting through his mind but he doubted it could do anything mostly because the hat couldn't tell anyone what it saw inside someone's mind as an added protection for the students no even the headmaster could get the hat to tell him any of the students secrets Harry had found out that the Lady Ravenclaw had added this after the first year of Hogwarts itself after she had found Salasar riffling through the hat trying to read all of their students minds so with that in mind Harry happily sat back and watched his friends talk about what they thought the sorting was

"My brothers told me we would fight a troll" Ron said looking around and some of the kids paled but Draco quickly dismissed the idea

"No way we're kids they wouldn't pit us against something dangerous and I doubt it's a test Hermione" Draco said looking over at the girl who had been whispering all the magical facts that she knew although she continued anyways and surprisingly Draco started listening to what she was whispering

"Hold up how do you know half those spells there 6th year spells" Draco said looking over at the girl who shrugged

"I read a lot" Hermione said before going back to her whispering

"Also I think little hermione here has a photographic memory" Harry said this made Draco, Ron, and Neville look up while Hermione blushed

"Whats photogrephic memory" Ron asked looking over at the two

"First it's Photograaphic Memory and basicly it means that if the person has seen something once they can easily remember it forever so say Hermione reads one page of a book when she was 2 by the time she's 12 she would still be able to remember the page and read the book without the actual book" Hermione said this caused the three boys to look at her with wide eyes

"That has to be cheating" Ron said and smirking Harry shook his head

"Nope completely fair although what really stinks is ADHD huh" Harry said tapping his foot while Hermione smirked

"And what's that" Draco asked looking at Harry who was know tapping his fingers on the stone as well as tapping his foot

"And can you stop that it's starting to get annoying" Draco said this made Neville back away from the blond a bit but Harry didn't stop

"He can't ADHD is a mind problem that makes it so the person can't stop moving it's like a constant thought they literally have to be doing something at all times or they get bored really easily so it's not very surprising on how hard it is to get one's attention or for that matter keep it" Hermione said smirking at the know walking around Harry who was still tapping his fingers as he moved around

"Sheesh what's taking the Professor so long" Harry said walking over to the other side of the room before with a shrug climbing up the wall using some of the breaks to push him up before after a bit jumping back down and continuing walking this slowly got the rest of the class out of there worrying as they watched Harry moving around although a few got worried when his hand began twitching

"Uh come over here Harry" Hermione said tossing harry a book but as soon as he caught it there was a yelp and within a blink harry had turned toward the sound only to relax when he just saw some ghost's before he moved to join back with his friends and started reading the book Hermione had passed him and soon enough Mcgonagall came back and started showing the kids inside the main hall where all of them stared up in awe at the clear night sky

"The ceilings biwitched to look like the night sky outside" Harry said looking at his book and when Hermione gave him a look he just raised up the book in his hands Hogwarts a history and blushing Hermione took the book back as the group quickly formed a line in front of the entire school

"Wow if I didn't know any better this could have been a initiation" Harry said smirking this caused Hermione to scowl at him while the other guys just frowned in confusion then the names started and as the list slowly dwindled Harry watched as his friends went there own ways Hermione went to Gryffindor which seemed to surprise the girl same with Neville when he went 'note to self try and bring back the kids cheer and kill the person that tore it away from him' Harry thought before he watched as Draco went to Slytherin and Harry quickly noticed the grouping over there 'hmm going to have to fix that everyone should have fun together after all' Harry thought before his name was called up and stepping forward Harry watched as a hush went through the building before he sat down and the hat was put on his head and almost instantly the hat started shuddering

"Oh Merlin and the gods above what the hell kid" the Sorting hat said inside Harry's mind this just caused the kid to smile

"I'm surprised little miss protector even let you in here demon child but huh I must do my job" The sorting hat said and Harry quickly folded the information on a protector away for later

"Hmm you're brave that's a shoe in with you living with Demons, but you're also smart but not for the very nature of being smart you feed on knowledge to either protect yourself or others from harm, hmm yes and you're very loyal maybe too loyal" the Sorting hat said reviewing a memory of Harry tearing apart some idiot adult that thought they could shoot Perchta in front of Harry well let's just say there wasn't much left of that person when Harry was done

"Hmm I think the best place for you would be" the Sorting hat said before Harry interrupted slamming into the Hats mind and forcing his words through the hats lips

"Gryffindor" The Sorting hat was forced to say before it shuddered

"Gryffindor because that way I can be in the middle of the main problem then I can fix it from within" Harry whispered before he got up and walked over toward the table where the group was cheering and Harry smiled as he sat down on the right side of the table closest to the Slytherin table and right behind Draco

"Will this should be interesting hey Draco just because I'm in Gryffindor doesn't mean you're not my pal right" Harry said holding out his hand as he listened to the rest of the shorting although Harry's words seemed to cause some confusion before Draco nodded grinning and shaking Harry's hand

"Of course Potter just means that I can jump ahead of you in classes with the Slytherins help" Draco said before he spotted the challenging glint in Harry's eyes

"Well challenge accepted although I won't be asking for help" Harry said smirking before he turned around right as the soup in front of Draco exploded and shocked the person in front of Draco while also leaving him surprisingly dry although Draco did crack a smile when he noticed that Harry had smirked right before it happened and then as soon as Ron joined the group they all started talking and having fun while Eating although secretly Harry had began a list of people he would have to meet during Christmas a couple of the ones on top were some of Neville's aunts and uncles no one drop's one of his friends of a fucking balcony that could kill him and with this in mind Harry watched as his friends had fun before he turned feeling something and instantly spotted the new defense Teacher but looking at him more closely with his demon sight Harry spotted something so dark it had to be demonish he spotted and watched as another soul clung onto the teacher as it leached his life force and used his body as a puppet but what's more was the fact that another teacher the potions professor noticed something wrong with the man as well and for a moment the two shared a glance Harry gave Quirrell a look before nodding to the teacher slightly surprising the man before Harry went back to his meal after all it was good to watch out for potential enemies and potential allies

* * *

Well what do you guys think Harry has officially made it to hogwarts and has been sorted and yes Harry just forced the sorting hat to call out Gryffindor hmm I wonder what house the hat was going to say hmm but what's this Harry can spot Voldermort already hmm he better watch out because Harry's started to make some good friends and might be finding more along the way especially a little miss Protector maybe


	6. Chapter 6

Pause for those of you that have already read up to this point but hasn't noticed the change please go back to ch.3 you see I on accident put ch.4 has ch.3 and it is now fixed

* * *

Chapter 6. It's time for Fun

The first day of Hogwarts that year started out with a bang literally

BANG

And with a jump Harry started racing again dodging the other students and teachers as he raced Ron for their first class and surprisingly it was a almost fair race the only problem was that Ron was tall. you see thanks to the large crowds and Harry's natural speed the smaller kid was able to literally slip through the crowds without anyone the wiser while Ron had to shuffle and step aside to get past well that and along with the fact that Harry was jumping from place to place sometimes wall running past a group of students to get past them so it's no surprise when Harry made it to class first while Ron got there a couple of seconds later so with a push of the door they entered the room one of them breathing hard while the other calmly sat down beside Hermione

"Sheesh what happened to you Ron" Neville asked looking over at the taller kid who huffed a breath

"What huh ever you do don't huh race huh Harry" Ron said before like a rag doll Ron fell onto his desk breathing hard

"Oh come on Ron it wasn't that hard a run" Harry said while Hermione a bit worried checked Ron's pulse which while quick wasn't that bad

"Huh really you were huh running across the walls literally he was running sideways on the wall" Ron said and even the cat that was in room widened it's eyes at this and with a glance Harry was able to quickly figure out that this was Mcgonnigal but Harry froze when he spotted that girl again the one that had showed off when Harry was on the boat

"Well you're a interesting one aren't you" the girl said walking over to Harry and quickly the boy noticed that no one else saw the girl

"Raised by Demons yet you're not evil well not exactly so until you do something I don't like I will let you remain here in My halls" the girl said as her eyes turned a deep white glaring at the demon child who just smirked and nodded

"So who might you be" Harry whispered as he watched out of the corner of his eye as his friends kept talking to each other

"I am Lady Hogwarts and I protect this school so if you make any sort of plan to harm anyone in these walls that I am protecting" Lady Hogwarts said but Harry just shrugged

"Don't worry as long as no one attacks me I want attack anyone" Harry whispered as he listened to Hermione telling the others some spells she learnt from a book although Harry kept giving the cat glances

"But that won't stop me from pranking people" Harry said and with a quirked I brow Hogwarts stepped back as Harry stood up and walked over to the cat before he picked her up and petting the surprised Professor he walked back to his desk

"Huh Harry don't you think the Professor wouldn't want her cat to be in a student's hands" Hermione asked while Harry sat down still petting the 'cat' who slowly started to purr

"Oh I don't think Mcgonnigal will mind" Harry said smirking before with a bit of his own demonic magic he pulled a fish out of his pocket and waved the Salman in front of Mcgonagall face who readily caught it before she realized what she was doing and went straight backed

"Oh what's wrong Professor don't like fish" Harry whispered as he watched Hogwarts laughing silently in a corner as Mcgonagall's eyes widened and she sent the demon boy a glare

"What I like your cat form" Harry whispered as his friends came over and started to pet the 'cat' who after a bit strolled out of the room before Mcgonnigal a human know returned

"Mr. Potter I would like to talk to you after class" Mcgonagall said and smirking Harry nodded while sitting down beside him Hogwarts tried her best to catch her breath

"Huh you are most definitely your father's son that was brilliant hmm I might just start liking you Demon child" Hogwarts said before she disappeared leaving a smiling Harry behind

'Good know all I have to do is cause some fun' Harry thought as the rest of class came in then after class was finished Mcgonnigal took a point from him before smiling he walked out with his friends before he secretly threw something over the edge of the stairs then all of them heard a startled screech from below them and looking down they saw a 4th year hufflepuff girl who had just got pranked by Harry's little trickster pouch which had caused the girl to be covered in flashy glitter that move till it spelled out on her shirt

"Best prank put on this girl please applaud" it read and looking down she watched as the glitter moved and caused her sleeves to change colors

"Okay that is cool huh I might just have to thank whoever put this on me I kinda like it" the girl mumbled passing them yep it was time for Harry's pranks to begin

And the next prank was done quickly as everyone walked into the main hall right as Professor Mcgonagall hissed from her room as her cat form raced out with fire in her eyes

"Oh yeah did I mention that I knew how to get a animagus stuck in their animal form" Harry whispered smirking to hidden laughter before he ran as the professor cat raced after him this caused laughter all around oh yeah it was time for some fun.

* * *

Well what do you guys think Harry is going to cause some trouble


	7. Ghost is currently unavailable

"Hello cd here! Your probably confused and wondering where's ghost or who are you if you don't already know me I'm cd ghosts little sister"cd says happily smiling

"Cd ! Get to the point!"Ghost yells annoyed with his hand

"Alright alright any way ghost is currently unavailable for the time being since he got into a workplace accident which currently damaged one of his hands making it where he can't really write anything at the time being but if he wants any small short things up i will gladly write them out for you all and him of course"cd says smiling innocently

"Nope that's not happening" Ghost yelled as he took the phone with his good hand

"Fine anyway I shouldnt stay in here long I have to go wash clothes see ya"cd states walking out the door waving

"K see yah sis" Ghost typed with a single finger it is hard to type with one hand

"And remember everybody keep your work area clean or else end up with a busted arm" Ghost stated raising his right hand which was covered in gauze from the wrist up

"And I'm right handed to" Ghost stated scowling

"Sorry guys"

Also sorry about how this originally turned out


End file.
